


Burbujas de Victuuri

by Aisisres



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisisres/pseuds/Aisisres
Summary: Serie de mini historias sobre Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Babysitter

Victor y Yuuri tienen un amorío de apenas meses, ambos saben que su relación pone en jaque su moral. Pero la dulzura de los labios ajenos los hace adictos al otro, y el par de bobos sin conocer realmente a su pareja, se han enamorado.

* * *

El camino ya estaba grabado en su memoria como si fuera la palma de su mano, su andar era despreocupado y con la brisa de verano soplando, se movía delicadamente su sedoso y corto cabello negro, el sol no era tan intenso a pesar de ser mediodía, pero su juvenil y aniñado rostro se vislumbra un poco sonrosado, su pequeña figura era la única que se podía apreciar en las calles aparentemente vacías del vecindario, podía tomarse su tiempo ya que no estaba retrasado y su trabajo de media jornada no estaba tan lejos caminando desde su escuela; con su mano izquierda jugaba con las llaves de la casa de su jefe, su rutina era sencilla, asistía toda la mañana a clases y por las tardes iba a realizar su trabajo de niñero, o como su jefe decía babysitter, pronunciandolo con ese acento ruso que le calentaba.  
SU jefe el señor Nikiforov era muy pero MUY apuesto y no solo eso, era tan dulce y amable con él desde que lo conoció , lo que hacía revolotear su estómago con pequeños aleteos y lucir una guapa sonrisa en su rostro juvenil.  
Con eso en mente el joven Yuuri Katsuki se quedó plantado frente al portón de la residencia Nikiforov, aun con la sonrisa pintada en su tierna cara; sabía que la linda niña de la que se hacía cargo aún no llegaba de la escuela pero él no tenía tiempo que perder.

Camino un poco y utilizo las llaves para abrir la pequeña puerta de la casa por donde las personas ingresaban alejándose un poco del gran portón donde entraban los autos, se adentra en la lujosa casa y deja sus zapatos al entrar, como costumbre se dirigió al salón principal y miro la hora en el enorme reloj de la pared, en sus labios se podía ver una sonrisilla traviesa, aún era muy temprano para que la pequeña Yulenka llegará de la escuela, así que, se dirigió hacia el despacho de la oficina, tenía que reportarse con su jefe.

—¿Cómo ha estado su día, señor Nikiforov? — Entró al despacho cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de él, sabía que el señor Nikiforov tenía una pasatiempo que había desarrollado un poco después que se conocieron; Tocarse mientras veía las fotos que él se encargó de enviarle por la mañana.

—Yuuri has llegado antes, perdona pero no veía la hora de disfrutar la hermosa sesion de fotos que me mandaste por la mañana— comentó dejando su teléfono personal en el escritorio mientras se levantaba y dejaba a la vista la vigorosa erección en su mano derecha.

—Creo que hoy tendré que hacer horas extras, señor Nikiforov— Yuuri dijo inocentemente sin poder apartar la vista de los ojos llenos de deseo de Viktor, quien se acercó a su rostro y sobre sus labios le suplicó en un susurro.

—Por favor cuida de mi Yuuri— tomó la mano de Yuuri y comenzó a frotar su erección con ella, mientras comía con pasión devoradora los hambrientos labios de Yuuri que le respondieron al instante con desesperación.

* * *

Era impactante como la fuerza de un cuerpo tan pequeño podía succionar de esa manera tan desesperada Yuuri se encontraba sobre el escritorio del despacho en la residencia nikiforov, de espaldas a su jefe y padre de la dulce niña de quien estaba a cargo; Con su pecho rozando la fría madera, apenas sosteniéndose con sus manos, y con las piernas completamente separadas y dobladas, el lindo y regordete culo mostrando como aún permanecía encajado el gran pene de su jefe dentro de su rosada entrada, mostrándose aún vigoroso; el rostro del joven japonés aún seguía sonrosado y mostraba una sonrisa expresando lo satisfecho que había quedado después de mantener sexo con su jefe.

  
—¿Le gusta que haga horas extra, señor Nikiforov?— mirar la expresión lujuriosa en su juvenil rostro solo hace que su respiración se vuelva aún más pausada y que no logre ejecutarla como lo haría normalmente, su miembro palpita e increíblemente parece crecer aún más dentro de Yuuri, arremete aún más contra él, y centra su atención en todo el desastre que habían hecho cobre su despacho de trabajo, papeles revueltos, el lujoso computador portátil a punto de caerse y el retrato que recientemente fue puesto boca abajo por el lindo niño que tiene gimiendo bajo él, una sonrisa se vislumbra en su rostro, porque le encanta la manera en la que Yuuri en tan dulcemente posesivo y siempre demandar que lo quiere solo para él.  
—Creo que hoy, aún no has terminado de cuidar de mi, Yuuri— Mientras aún se clava dentro del ardiente cuerpo de Yuuri presionando contra el escritorio toma su cuello tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso que se pueda dentro de todo el frenesí, para erguir el cuerpo de su dulce Yuuri y susurrar en su oído. — Necesito que me cuides por el resto de tu vida—  
—Es lo que más deseo de Vitya… —- los labios de Yuuri no terminan aún de hablar cuando ferozmente Viktor lo besa para sellar un pacto que saben desde el momento que cruzaron miradas va más allá de cualquier relación laboral que es imposible de mantener cuando sus cuerpos caen rendidos al placer de pertenecerse.


	2. Mealtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki es un oficinista con un horrible hábito alimenticio, que necesita saciar, pero ya nada se trata de comida.

Estar sentado por más de 4 horas seguidas era una verdadera molestia, la camisa blanca de mangas largas que antes estaba impecable ahora se veía horrenda, trato de alisar los pliegues aunque no servirían de nada una vez llegara a su objetivo, sabía que aún no era hora de comer pero ya no aguantaba más su hambre era insaciable, en su casa no podía darse el lujo de comer toda la comida chatarra que en ese lugar sí, siempre a la misma hora se escabulle al pequeño almacén donde podía saciarse todo cuanto pudiera y esta vez no habría nadie que se lo impidiera.  
El recorrido de Yuuri no era tan largo, pero aun así tenía que asegurarse que nadie lo siguiera y que todos estaban dentro de sus cubículos, así ni siquiera notarán su pequeña ausencia en el suyo, con pasos rápidos pero silenciosos se dirigió hasta la puerta de la cual tenía llave, ingresó con rapidez, al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar apoyarse en ella porque había alguien más adentro, al parecer esta vez tampoco podría usar la comida para satisfacerse.  
Dentro estaba esa persona que se había encargado durante los últimos meses de que comiera sano, aunque últimamente no parecía que se tratara de comida.

—Shhh, no hay tiempo que perder— Una fresa fue puesta rápidamente dentro de su boca abierta, y la boca del jefe del área de publicidad Viktor Nikiforov comenzó a comer del otro extremo de la pequeña fresa, acorralando a Yuuri contra la puerta del almacén, ambos podían sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno, fue imposible para Viktor no sentir como el pene de Yuuri se había puesto erecto con solo sentir su cuerpo rozándolo.

— Espera, Viktor—Yuuri trató de alejarlo inútilmente porque en cuanto vio los ojos azules de Viktor no pudo evitar besarlo de nuevo con hambre.

Ambos trataron de ir subiendo y bajando las prendas solo lo necesario para poder hacer esto de la manera más fácil y rápida, antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.

— Oh Yuuri lamento tanto lo de ayer— Una vez que Yuuri empezó a besar su cuello Viktor pudo comenzar a hablar—Pero ya no pude seguir ayudándote, esa gente de Diseño se la pasaron haciendo lo que se les dio la gana— Yuuri continuó su tarea perdido en el cuerpo de Viktor, abrió de un tirón la pulcra camisa rosa salmón — Ah~ y tuve que irme, en serio lamento no esperar a que terminaras, pero es tu culpa eres demasiado resistente—

Cuando Viktor al fin terminó de hablar Yuuri comenzó a tirar de sus pezones mientras miraba su rostro sonrojado y boca entreabierta, se estaba volviendo loco, a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar le encantaba cuando Viktor comenzaba a hablar sin parar su voz melosa sí que le ponía.  
—¿Terminaste Vitya? —Tomo ambos pectorales con sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos, ver a Viktor le hacía olvidarse de devorar cualquier comida no saludable y devorarlo a él.

—Pensé que estabas enojado—Soltó una risita coqueta — Pero al parecer solo estas—Tomo el bulto en el bóxer de Yuuri y lo presiono un poco— ansioso, no te preocupes esta vez para recompensar el desastroso sexo oral de ayer, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras— Saco la erección de Yuuri y la masajeo—Incluso dejare que te corras dentro.

No ya nada de esto se trataba de comida.


End file.
